


Fireworks

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex loves fireworks…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 November 2011  
> Word Count: 173  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: July 2011 - [Picture prompt - Fireworks](http://pics.livejournal.com/g_shadowslayer/pic/002y3ggw)  
> Summary: Alex loves fireworks…  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series, so assume it's all up for grabs. Written in the LWM timeline. No standard warnings apply.  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy", or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: Clearly, the shmoop is running rampant in the Muse Cave right now. I'll just let it ride, I suppose, and eventually they'll give me something smutty… Right?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, which means all errors are mine. It also means I reserve the right to completely rework this down the line if I choose to…

(07-04-08)

The smell of spent gun powder permeates every corner of the Ranch. Even the houses that have been closed up are heavily perfumed with it. Normally it's a scent I cannot abide by, but it's different tonight. It's Independence Day, and fireworks are just required. I feel the same way about New Year's Eve.

"Penny?" Rachel's soft voice cuts into my thoughts.

"Don't you just love that smell?"

She sniffs the air, face scrunching up in mild disgust. "Are you serious?" When I nod, she shakes her head. "Why do I put up with you again?"

"Because you love me," I reply, pulling her close to rub the tips of our noses together. "Because no one else understands you like I do? Because we have some of the most mind-blowing sex either of us has ever had in our lives?"

She starts to laugh. "You are an incorrigible flirt, Alexandra Moreau."

"And?"

"And you're right. I do love you, so much more than words can ever express."

"I love you, too, Rachel."


End file.
